<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DR: Ultimate Society - Class 78 Killing Game by Scoverva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445423">DR: Ultimate Society - Class 78 Killing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva'>Scoverva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Ultimate Society [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Danganronpa: Ultimate Society AU, the Killing Game differs from the canon Killing Game. This fic is showing the events of the altered Killing Game, with all new victims and culprit, motives and executions, who will survive when the Mastermind and his traitor are revealed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Toko/Asahina Aoi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Ultimate Society [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DR: Ultimate Society - Class 78 Killing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope’s Peak Academy. The school for the most elite of students. The students in the main course are called Ultimates. They possess a talent that they themselves are best at. This can range from hobbies to occupations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the protagonist of our story, Makoto Naegi, was fortunate enough to be among these students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he was attending as the Ultimate Lucky Student, attending due to a lottery, but he was happy nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the entrance hall, looking around. It was just about as fancy as he was expecting, but still fancier than what he was used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, his head started spinning, everything suddenly feeling foreign and forgotten to him. After a moment, his vision went completely black, and he assumed he passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke in a classroom, standing up and looking around. He wasn’t sure where he ended up, as he didn’t remember walking to a classroom. He looked around. The whiteboard had some basic school rules and math problems on it, though, was erased away a bit. And, on the table, was a neatly written note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Please meet inside of the gymnasium for a special announcement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-The Headmaster’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stared at the note for a moment. What was going on? How would he even know where the gymnasium was? He let out a soft sigh. “Might as well go find it…” He mumbled. He left the room in search of the gymnasium. As he looked around, eventually, he stumbled upon the entrance hall. He shoved the doors open, the metal doors being heavier than his own body weight. When he peered inside, he saw fifteen other students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! A perfect sixteen! This must be everybody!” A boy in a white uniform exclaimed, a stern expression on his face, “But it is already 9 am! You are late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jus’ drop it,” Another man in white huffed, his hair pulled back, “It ain’t worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least that’s all of this!” A girl with a red sweater said, smiling. She walked over to Makoto. “My name is Aoi Asahina! But you can just call me Hina!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiled. “My name’s Makoto Naegi, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. It’s nice to meet you, Hina!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, if we’re doing introductions...My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am the Ultimate Moral Compass!” Kiyotaka practically shouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I believe in bold simplicity! Let’s work together on our educational crusade!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Sayaka Maizono! It’s great to see you again, Makoto!” Sayaka giggled, stepping forwards. Makoto’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-!? Sayaka?!” Makoto exclaimed, before realizing, “Oh! Wait! We went to the same middle school didn’t we?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayaka nodded, giggling. “We did! I’m surprised you remember! It’s great to see you again, Makoto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another girl approached, grinning. “Hey heeey! I’m sure you’ve heard of me! The oh-so luscious, oh-so beautiful, the oh-so pretty Ultimate Fashionista...Junko Enoshima!” She announced, leaning forwards a bit, “I’m sure it’s a pleasure to meet me, you tiny l’il guy! Why, I could practically smother you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A raven haired girl stepped forward, sighing. “Junko, please, be nice,” She sighed, sounding tired of the blonde’s antics, “I’m sorry about her. I’m Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Makoto.” She offered her hand to shake, smiling gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto returned the smile, shaking her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mukuro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph! I didn’t even get to the best part!” Junko pouted, crossing her arms, “I’m technically recognized as the Ultimate Analytical Prowess! But since I specialize in fashion, feel free to keep calling me a fashionista! I’m sure that’s muuuuch more convenient for your little boy mind~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto gave her an odd look. “Wha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junko! How indecent!” Kiyotaka scolded, “You two just met! Save your flirtatious and perverted comments for your significant others!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko grinned. “Whaaaat, can’t a girl have some fun? Geez, you’re such a buzzkill! Eh, whatevs, my sister can have ‘Koto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-?!” Mukuro turned to her sister, face bright red. “J-Junko! I-I don’t-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure sure! And my chest is flat!” Junk insisted, waving her hand a bit. “Don’t worry, my beloved sister! I won’t get in the way of your high school romance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaanyways-” A ginger haired boy decided to cut in. “-The name’s Leon Kuwata! I’m the Ultimate Baseball Pro and an aspiring musician! Great to meet ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto returned the smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Leon. But- you’re pursuing two different careers? That must be tough.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, no, I don’t like baseball. I only play because I’m good, so they make me play. But, hey, I still got my whole life ahead of me! So there’s plenty of time to learn some musician-y things!” Leon exclaimed, grinning. Another boy joined the group, Junko and Mukuro making room by moving to the back of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya! I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure!” Yasuhiro introduced, grinning, “I’m the Ultimate Clairvoyant! I can predict the future and tell ya it! All for a price, though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Think I’d rather not have my future told to me,” Makoto awkwardly insisted, “Thanks anyway, though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! No prob’m!” Yasuhiro assured, his grin remaining. He turned to the guy in the white jacket from earlier. “Hey! Mon-Mon! Introduce yourself to the new kid, c’mon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mon-Mon?” The guy questioned, confused. He shook it off. “Whatever. Name’s Mondo fuckin’ Owada...Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, yikes, Makoto’s heard of this guy. “Oh...Yeah...I’ve heard of you…YOu run the Crazy Diamonds, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo tensed up, looking away. “Uh- Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout him,” Leon quickly apologized, “He’s been like that the entire time. He doesn’t talk much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no kidding,” Yasuhiro sighed, “Eh, I’m sure he’ll warm up to us eventually! Oh! Ogre! How about you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto finally took notice of the woman in the back of the room, who was investigating the door along with a purple haired girl. The tall, muscular woman turned around upon hearing the nickname. “Hm? Apologies, did I miss something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto awkwardly waved. “Um- Hi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall woman smiled. “Ah, hello. Deepest apologies, Kirigiri and I were attempting to find a way to open the door. My name is Sakura Ogami, I am the Ultimate Martial Artist. It is a pleasure to meet you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto Naegi, Lucky Student,” Makoto quickly introduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Naegi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another raven haired woman spoke up. “As for I, my name is Celestia Ludenberg, but feel free to refer to me as Celeste. As for my title, I am the Ultimate Gambler. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoi spoke up. “That seriously cannot be your real name. You don’t sound Japanese, neither does your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that is because I am simply not of Japanese origin, dear,” Celeste informed, “I am both German and French. Not Japanese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it,” Aoi mumbled, quiet enough for Celeste to not hear her from where the two of them were standing. She turned to another purple haired woman. “Fuki! Why don’t you introduce yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What? Fuki?” The girl questioned, playing with one of her braids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Like Fukawa! It’s a nickname!” Aoi quickly explained, smiling. The girl hesitated for a moment, before sighing and staring down at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Toko...Toko Fukawa...I-I’m the Ultimate LIterary Prodigy…” Toko introduced quietly, not making eye contact with anybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuki and I were the first ones here!” Aoi exclaimed, grinning, “Actually, we both woke up here! We’re basically best friends already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- B-Best...Never mind…” Toko quickly dismissed it, deciding to just go hide in the corner, with Aoi following. Makoto looked around, deciding to talk to a guy with blonde hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto Naegi. I heard,” The guy scoffed, folding his arms, “Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Wonderful, we’re acquainted now. Now, get out of my sight.” Hesitantly, Makoto did as told, instead approaching the girl that was assisting Sakura. She turned to him, stopping what she was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello. I’m Kyoko Kirigiri,” She introduced, “And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto Naegi!” Makoto introduced, smiling, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kyoko!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Kyoko said simply, smiling faintly. Makoto found the lack of a talent odd, but decided to shrug it off. He was quickly talking to someone else, who tapped his shoulder from behind him. Makoto turned, seeing someone just a little shorter than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um, hello…” The shorter of the two greeted, waving and smiling nervously, “M-My name’s Chihiro Fujisaki...It’s great to meet you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto returned the smile, “Hi Chihiro, I’m Makoto Naegi. It’s great to meet you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chihiro’s smile softened a bit. “I-I’m the Ultimate Programmer...I’m sure you’ve heard of my dad, Taichi Fujisaki. He’s a programmer, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, that rings a bell,” Makoto said, smiling, “I think I’ve heard of some of his work, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by another guy, who was considerably larger in size. “And I am Hifumi Yamada, also known as The Alpha and The Omega! But my official title is the Ultimate Mangaka!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chihiro turned to him. “Oh! I’ve heard of you! I’ve read some of your work before! You’re really good at storytelling and world developing, Hifumi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Thank you! I’m always honoured to meet a fan!” Hifumi thanked, obviously getting giddy from the compliment. “And you’re Chihiro Fujisaki! I’ve heard plenty of good things about your work, as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, really?” Chihiro questioned. He awkwardly giggled, his smile growing. “I-I’m glad you like my work!” Yeah, these two ended up starting up their own conversation, completely ignoring Makoto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what’s going on…” Sayaka questioned, walking over to Makoto. “I mean, the entrance hall looks different, the door’s blocked off, and I don’t know about you, but the general consensus is that everyone passed out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded. “Yeah, I passed out, too. Well, I assume I did, anyways. I don’t actually remember falling or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same!” Sayaka exclaimed, “It’s like I just lost my vision, and then woke up in the classroom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there has to be some sort of explanation,” Kyoko sighed, “There is no way we all coincidentally passed out, and then woke up in different locations. Not to mention, we can’t get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! The windows were all boarded up!” Leon exclaimed, “Sakura, me and Mondo all went at it together, and we got nothing! I don’t think we’re getting them down any time soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure if we try again, we can get them down!” Aoi assured, smiling, “We have plenty of athletes and stuff like that here! If we all work together, we can get outta here in no time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but they must be boarded up for a reason…” Kiyotaka sighed, “I doubt getting them off will be an easy feat to achieve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a pessimist!” Aoi insisted, “We just gotta put a bit of oomph into it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-That isn’t even a word…” Toko mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got my point across!” Aoi insisted, “Either way, I’m sure there’s a way out! It’s gotta be like a puzzle! And we have plenty of smart people here, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or we’re being used for ransom,” Junko suggested, grinning, “I mean, sixteen Ultimate students gathered in a school with no way out? C’mon, they aren’t just gonna let us go free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junko, please, you aren’t making things any better,” Mukuro sighed, “I’m sure there’s a way out, we just have to find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a way out, alright,” A voice suddenly said, The monitor on the wall suddenly turned on, a strange silhouette hidden by a fog of television static on screen. “But, if you want to find out what, meet in the gymnasium. Oh, and attendance is mandatory. Don’t become the example of what will happen if you do not attend. Puhuhu~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monitor shut off just as quickly as it turned on, the room being left in a stunned silence. Everyone was silent for a moment, before Junko spoke up. “I told ya so~” She left the room after that, the first to head for the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, we have no choice but to do as instructed of us,” Kiyotaka insisted, “I do not feel like facing punishment, whatever it may be. Come along now, class! We do not wish to be late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka left the room, with Chihiro, Hifumi, Aoi, Toko, and Sayaka following. Mukuro hesitated for a moment. “I should...go make sure Junko doesn’t do anything stupid,” She sighed, rushing out to go find her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose Ishimaru’s right, it is not like we have a choice,” Celeste sighed, smoothing out her dress. Byakuya scoffed, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe I am trusting an Ishimaru,” He muttered, shutting the door behind him. Now left in the room was just Leon, Yasuhiro, Celeste, Mondo, Sakura, Kyoko and Makoto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoko was the next to speak. “So, now what? Do we go to the gymnasium?” She questioned, looking around, “I can tell none of us want to, but we have no choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get rich boy’s issue,” Leon huffed, folding his arms, “With Taka, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just one comment?” Makoto questioned, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they argued for a bit before you got here,” Sakura informed, “It was difficult to understand what Togami was on about, but to sum it up, he seems to have a grudge against Ishimaru, and said some things that upset Ishimaru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Byakuya’s a total dick,” Leon scoffed. Celeste let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One less in the room,” She pointed out, and when Makoto looked around, he noticed that Mondo was gone, and that the door was wide open now. He shrugged it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, we should all get going, anyways,” Kyoko insisted, turning to leave, “As Ishimaru said, I do not wish to find out what the punishment is.” After that, she left. Celeste, Sakura and Leon followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Yasuhiro questioned, sighing. Makoto just shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the clairvoyant, not me,” Makoto said simply. The two left after that, the room now being empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon reached the gymnasium, everybody waiting inside. The stage was empty, apart from a podium and a glass of water on it. “Is this everyone?” Kiyotaka asked, looking around and doing a quick head count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, yeah,” Aoi answered, shrugging. The second she was finished speaking, a chuckle came from behind the podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Then it’s time to start!” The voice exclaimed. And jumping up from behind the podium was a robotic bear. “Good morning Hope’s Peak Academy! Headmaster Monokuma has arrived!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-A bear…?” Chihiro questioned, confused, “What is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just any bear! I am Monokuma!” Monokuma exclaimed, grinning, “The Headmaster of this academy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you said that already,” Leon huffed, “Look, can ya tell us why the hell we’re here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impatient to get started, are we?” Monokuma asked, giggling, “Well...Very well! You’re all gathered here to participate in a game!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A game?” Sayaka asked, confused, “What kind of game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monokuma chuckled. “Oh, nothing too big. Just a good ol’ fashioned Killing Game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- Killing Game?!” Aoi questioned, stepping backwards a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-There’s no way you’re being serious!” Toko insisted, tensing up. Monokuma laughed as the students reacted in surprise, shock, and terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m completely serious!” Monokuma insisted, “The Killing Game has begun, everybody! All of the rules are on your E-Handbook’s, which are at the front of the room! If you’d like, we can go over them as a class!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- No, what do you mean Killing Game?” Kyoko asked sternly, walking up towards the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s simple! If you get away with murdering one of your classmates, you get to escape! Easy peasy!” Monokuma answered, grinning, not sharing any specific details. “Sound good? Well, even if it doesn’t, you all have no say in the matter! I don’t care how you do it! Kill someone, get away with it, and you escape! Them’s the rules!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, just like that, he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was...interesting…” Aoi said, sighing. She stretched her arms a bit. “Whatever! No one’s stupid enough to do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His grammar was absolutely atrocious…” Kiyotaka mumbled into his hand, “He should work on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the part you focus on?!” Leon questioned, clearly startled, “We’re stuck in a rip off of the hunger games!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka gave him a confused look. “What are the ‘hunger games’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-?! You-?! Nevermind!” Leon shouted, covering his face with his hands. Kiyotaka’s confused look remained for a moment, before he sighed and decided to drop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should all be cautious,” Kyoko cut in, “The possibility of being killed...I doubt any of us are favouring that outcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put words into my mouth,” Junko huffed, before her sister slapped her hand over Junko’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore her- JUNKO DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!” Mukuro suddenly shouted, pulling her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaanyways,” Junko started back up, “You make it sound like none of us are gonna murder. I mean, trapped in a school with no way out but to kill? It’s tempting, I’ll give the bear that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-B-But, w-we don’t know what could happen if we get c-caught,” Toko stammered out, “I-It’s too risky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Besides, murder’s wrong!” Aoi argued, frowning, “We’ll just figure out another way out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reading the rules may be a good place to start,” Sakura advised, “Monokuma said they would be on these E-Handbooks, correct? So they will be easily accessible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Sakura,” Celeste stated, smiling calmly, “These rules exist for a reason, and I do not wish to know what would happen if one of us were to break one of the rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! We can read them together!” Aoi exclaimed, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It wouldn’t hurt to look!” Yasuhiro agreed, opening up his E-Handbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or monitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chihiro read over the rules a couple times. “It...still doesn’t say what happens when someone breaks a rule…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe detention? It is a school after all, Ms. Fujisaki,” Hifumi assumed. Chihiro glanced at him for a moment, before staring back down at the E-Handbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know...maybe for breaking a rule, but...for murder…? There has to be more than that…” Chihiro muttered, before sighing, “I don’t know...maybe I’m overthinking things…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, seems easy enough,” Byakuya scoffed, “Now then, are we done here? Judging by the rules and the keys, I am assuming we have dorm rooms. And I do not care to spend any more time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you the life of the party,” Leon muttered, “Whatever, you can go. Just don’t whine when somethin’ important happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on it,” Byakuya scoffed, before leaving. The room fell dead silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think ‘m gonna go get some rest,” Mondo spoke up, “‘m tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to come with you?” Sakura offered, “It is dangerous to be alone, considering the circumstances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come, too!” Sayaka insisted, smiling, “That way, no one can try anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo was quiet for a moment, before sighing. “Fine, jus’ don’ expect t’ stay th’ night in my room,” He agreed, walking towards the door. Sakura and Sayaka left behind him, Sayaka waving goodbye to the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then, what now?” Hifumi asked, looking around. No one really seemed to have any ideas, still too confused and startled by the situation to do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we find a way to manage,” Kyoko sighed, finally breaking the silence, “As long as we’re able to live a peaceful life here, then it will only be time before help arrives. All we have to do is wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyoko is right. As long as we work on staying friendly with one another, we should be safe,” Kiyotaka agreed, “Thank you, Kyoko! I could not have said it better myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ishimaru,” Kyoko thanked, smiling slightly, “Now then, it is still quite early. Shall we all go get breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast sounds amazing!” Aoi agreed, smiling. She grabbed Toko’s hand. “Fuki! Let’s go have breakfast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toko’s face flushed, and she started stammering on her words. “O-Oh-! Uh-! Okay! S-Sure! Th-That- Uh- That sounds nice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoi’s smile grew, and she bounced up and down, still holding onto Toko’s hand. “Great! Let’s go then, c’mon! Before we’re eating lunch instead of breakfast!” She exclaimed, starting to run out of the gymnasium. Toko let out a small screech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Waaaiiit! S-Slow down!” She shouted, being dragged out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them, and protests from Toko could still be heard for a few seconds afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll join them,” Celeste spoke up, “I wish to prepare myself some milk tea. Farewell. Let us hope our paths cross again, everyone.” And then Celeste was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...guess we just go off and do what we want,” Makoto sighed, “Not much else we can do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mukuro nodded. “Of course, it sounds like a plan, then. I suppose that concludes the entrance ceremony, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prologue: END</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surviving Students: 16</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>